


Simples toque

by nessagbs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Couple, Couples in Love, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Goku and Chichi, Gokuchichi, Idiots in Love, True Love, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessagbs/pseuds/nessagbs
Summary: A primeira noite de um casal tende a ser emocionante, além de um caminho para muitas descobertas. Para Goku, foi à noite onde percebeu que sua conexão com Chichi era mais profunda do que sua palavra de honra, maior do que uma simples promessa infantil. Ali, no conforto e no calor do simples toque dela, ele sentiu que de alguma forma se pertenciam e que já não estava mais sozinho.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Simples toque

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo este casal, espero que apreciem.  
> Essa história foi postada também no meu perfil do spirit.com/nessagbs há cerca de um ano atrás.

Ao contrário do que se esperava, a primeira noite em que Goku dormiu ao lado de Chichi, não foi na tão aguardada e intimidadora noite de núpcias. O Saiyajin teve o prazer de desfrutar de uma noite completa ao lado de sua futura esposa, quando ainda eram noivos.

Não eram as melhores condições, ele tinha que admitir. Estavam voltando para as montanhas depois de um cansativo dia na cidade, preparando papéis para o casamento, quando uma estranha tempestade os atingiu.

— Mais essa agora... — Chichi resmungou sentindo suas roupas rapidamente grudarem no corpo. A chuva os pegou desprevenidos, obrigando-os a fazer uma pausa e se abrigarem na floresta até que o temporal passasse. Por sorte, Goku sabia como se localizar ali e encontrou uma gruta para protegê-los enquanto passavam o tempo.

Estavam ensopados, com frio e estava quase anoitecendo, mas pelo menos aquele era um abrigo seguro.

Tentando se aquecer, Chichi passava as mãos pelos braços nus, mas parecia em vão, seus lábios não conseguiam parar de bater um no outro e seu corpo continuava a tremer pelo frio.

— Não se preocupe Chichi, vou ascender uma fogueira com esses galhos aqui e ficaremos secos até a chuva passar. — Ele explicou com a animação de sempre, juntando alguns galhos soltos pela gruta e ascendendo uma pequena fogueira.

A empolgação de Goku perante as dificuldades era algo realmente louvável, ela tinha que dar créditos a isso. Em pouco tempo, a brasa crepitava no pequeno abrigo, aquecendo pouco a pouco o ambiente, mas Chichi ainda se sentia envergonhada pela forma como a roupa colada marcava suas curvas e as de seu noivo. Ela tentou seu melhor para não olha-lo quando num movimento rápido, ele descartou a parte de cima do uniforme juntamente com a camisa ensopada.

Honestamente, o ingênuo Saiyajin teria tirado a calça também se estivesse apenas com os garotos, mas aprendeu – _da pior forma_ – que isso poderia gerar constrangimento para garotas, por isso manteve a parte de baixo de seu uniforme de treino, mesmo que aquilo o incomodasse.

— O que foi Chichi? — Questionou confuso pelo olhar curioso de sua noiva em sua direção. Ela parecia completamente vidrada em sua anatomia e isso era bem esquisito.

Pega no flagra, a princesa Cutelo sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha e humilhação.

— Na-nada. Não foi nada.

— Tem certeza? Porque você estava me olhando meio... — Tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido por uma Chichi furiosa.

— Oras, eu já disse que não há nada de errado Son Goku! — Exclamou aos berros, irritada pelas perguntas indiscretas. Sua aura angelical feminina, deu lugar a uma energia maligna e feroz. Chichi lhe dava medo, mas existia também um tipo de arrepio estranho no fundo da barriga que ele não sabia bem o porquê.

— C-ca-calma Chichi, não precisa ficar brava. 

O Saiyajin estendeu as mãos em sinal de paz, e ela empinou o nariz para o outro lado, soltando um: “ _humpf, exibicionista_ ” como resposta.

Goku coçou a nuca e sorriu um sorriso sem jeito. Ainda aprenderia que com Chichi, ele nunca saberia ao certo como agir. Ela mudava de humor como quem dizia _“oi”_ , era a calmaria e um furacão ao mesmo tempo, uma palavra mal colocada e ele estaria realmente perdido. Mas por ora, preferiu focar em se aquecer pertinho da fogueira que ascendeu.

À noite começou a se estender e a chuva não cessou, indicando que realmente seriam forçados a passar a noite naquela caverna. Goku tentou alertar Chichi sobre os perigos da floresta, mas a única coisa que realmente pareceu preocupa-la foi o fato de dormirem tão perto um do outro sem a presença de ninguém mais velho para vigia-los.

— Eu durmo desse lado aqui. Não precisa se preocupar Chichi, não permitirei que nenhum animal da floresta nos ataque. — Ele garantiu, indicando que dormiria há uns bons passos de sua noiva e lhes protegeria caso algo acontecesse.

Ela, por outro lado, sentiu a face e o coração aquecerem, completamente encantada pelo cavalheirismo de seu futuro marido.

— C-certo. Você sabe, não é de bom tom casais dormirem juntos antes do casamento, mas essa é uma situação extrema. — Tentou seu melhor para explicar sem denunciar a ansiedade que sentia com a ideia de passarem a noite juntos.

Novamente sendo honesto, Goku não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que Chichi estava se referindo, mas também não questionou a respeito. Aquela coisa toda de casamentos era loucura para ele, mas se a fazia feliz, ele faria como sua noiva dizia.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu movendo os ombros simplesmente, deitando no gramado onde tinha apontado anteriormente. Chichi deu dois passos em sua direção e então se deitou também. Estavam há pelo menos dez passos um do outro e a filha do rei Cutelo julgou que era uma distância segura o bastante para garantir sua honra.

— Boa noite, Goku. — Disse sorrindo um sorriso tímido direcionado ao noivo, mas não houve qualquer resposta além de um sonoro ronco seguido de um assobio. Ele já estava perdido no mundo dos sonhos antes mesmo que pudessem se despedir.

_ “puxa, essa foi rápida”  _ se lamentou virando o corpo e colocando-se de costas para seu futuro marido. Roncar não era algo que Chichi achasse realmente incômodo, seu pai fazia isso sempre. Os roncos do Rei Cutelo eram ouvidos por todo o castelo, então, de alguma forma, ela acabou se acostumando com aquele tipo de barulho, muito embora achasse bem estranho um homem jovem como Goku roncar tanto.

Um sorriso leve brotou nos lábios femininos ao imaginar todas às coisas que descobriria sobre seu noivo quando finalmente casassem. Ela estava curiosa sobre as manias dele, os gostos e todas as outras coisas que se descobre com a intimidade da convivência. Quase poderia apostar no quão amável seria a vida a dois. Seu noivo era forte, gentil e ela sabia que seria um ótimo marido também. 

— _Não seja molenga Kuririn, temos que começar a treinar logo_.

Goku murmurou com a voz embolada, chamando a atenção de Chichi que logo lançou um olhar por cima dos ombros, tentando ver se o guerreiro estava bem. Apesar de resmungar coisas aleatórias, ele ainda parecia apenas agitado. 

— _O último pedaço de frango é meu!_ — Reclamou um segundo antes de voltar a roncar ruidosamente. 

_ “ele fala enquanto dorme?” _ Indagou surpresa e entretida com a cena. Não podia negar que era engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito.

— Goku. — Chichi sussurrou de longe tentando acorda-lo. — Querido, você está sonhando. — Afirmou vendo-o balbuciar outras palavras soltas e sem qualquer sentido. — É apenas um sonho, acorde.

A resposta que teve foi um resmungar não direcionado a ela.

— _Não mestre Kame, ainda tá cedo._

Um suspiro pesado saiu dos lábios de Chichi quando tentou fechar os olhos e ignorar aquele barulho, sem sucesso. Estava muito preocupada com a agitação de seu noivo. Qualquer pessoa que se mexesse e falasse tanto durante o sono não parecia ter um bom descanso, certo? 

Convencida de que faria o melhor, Chichi obrigou-se a se aproximar e deitar há poucos centímetros das costas fortes de Goku. Ela conhecia uma boa técnica para acalmar qualquer sono – sua mãe lhe ensinou quando ainda era viva – e achou que não faria mal em usa-la em seu futuro marido.

_ “É um pouco precipitado, talvez”. _ Sua razão contrapôs, mas sua consciência dizia o contrário. Eles iriam se casar em pouco tempo e tudo o que ela queria era ajuda-lo.

Um pouco ansiosa, estendeu a mão direita pela nuca masculina, deslizando suavemente os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes de seu futuro esposo. Ele não pareceu protestar, muito menos rejeita-la, então arriscou subir um pouco mais o carinho, indo para o centro da cabeça e depois voltando com delicadeza. Goku não se mexeu e os resmungos pareciam ter ido embora, encorajando Chichi a continuar. “ _Ninguém resiste a um bom cafuné!_ ” exclamou internamente, orgulhosa por acalmar o sono inquieto de seu noivo. Queria ser a melhor esposa para Goku e se esforçaria todos os dias para isso.

Infelizmente sua força de vontade perdeu espaço para o cansaço de um dia tumultuado e em pouco tempo, seus olhos foram se fechando e o sono leve lhe atingiu, mas as carícias leves e repetitivas continuaram.

Diferente do companheiro, Chichi parecia um anjo dormindo, era silenciosa e constante até em sua respiração. Goku notou isso enquanto ela mexia em seus cabelos. Apesar do sono pesado, seus reflexos lhe avisaram quando a sua noiva se aproximou.

Teria reclamado pela invasão de espaço se não tivesse ficado tão envolvido pelos toques hipnóticos de Chichi. Ela movia os dedos em seu cabelo de maneira tão leve que o deixou sonolento outra vez. Parecia loucura, mas aquele gesto lhe trouxe sensações estranhamente familiares, era como se de repente toda a inquietação que sentia durante o sono tivesse acalmado. Como se ela conseguisse, através daqueles toques, lhe transportar para um local da infância onde ele não reconhecia, mas que trazia boas sensações.

Seu coração se encheu de calor e de repente, pareceu tão certo estarem ali, juntos, enfrentando a dificuldade que fosse. Fazia tanto tempo que não recebia um carinho sincero que pensou que, _talvez_ , pudesse se acostumar com a vida ao lado de sua noiva.

Com estes pensamentos em mente e o sentimento de gratidão pulando em seu peito, ele acabou adormecendo novamente. No dia seguinte voltariam para o castelo, para os últimos preparativos do casamento, mas àquela foi à primeira de muitas vezes em que dormiriam juntos.

Claro, na noite de núpcias às coisas entre eles foram loucamente mágicas – _e um pouco embaraçosas também,_ – mas naquela noite, protegidos pela pequena gruta no meio da floresta, foi que Goku descobriu que queria estar ao lado da briguenta e temperamental princesa Cutelo pelo resto da vida. 


End file.
